Son's of Yolan (Video Game)
Son's of Yolan, is an annouced videogame of the same name as the upcomming fanon. Details Son's of Yolan will be based on the Son's of Yolan type and will have all the characters from the fanon and will have new modes. Story Mode Story Mode will follow the same story, following through the death of Yolan and Kino's is crowned King. Character Mode Character Mode is a mode just like Hero mode where you can create your own character. And depending on what race you choose, you go through a different story. Saiyan Story Saiyan's have to go through a hard time having to be ruled by Sagura in Vegeta and round slaves. Sagura makes then work by travelling to other planets and getting slaves and working for the Saiyans. But the Saiyan Hero has to earn Sagura's trust and become part of his top soldiers and kill them all so that the Saiyan Rebellion can kill Sagura with ease. Human Story Humans are having to be rounded up as slaves and refuse not to, but the Human hero and his teammate must kill the Saiyans that are trying to get them as slaves. Namekian Story In Namek, a tribe war has started and Namekian hero is trying to put a stop to all of this, but is about to be murdered by the Namekian Guardian, but then gives the Hero mercy. The Hero then plays along and notices that the Namekian Guardian is evil and then kills him and the Namekian Hero is called the Guardian. Multiplayer Multiplayer has gone much better now, and has matchmaking for the first time ever, with gametypes like Capture The Flag, Base Defence, Team Slaughter and Slaughter. The teams are Saiyan Rebellion vs Paradox Saiyan Guards, Earth Defenders vs Saiyan Middle Class Warriors. Namekian Underfighters vs Namekian Masters and Namekian Masters vs Namekian Guards History Mode History Mode is a mode where the game goes out of Sons of Yolan and into Dragon Ball: Saiyan Reunion. And the story goes through the Prologue then to Dragon Ball United Saiyans 3. Also, there is a different roster and isn't related to the Sons of Yolan one. Roster *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (SSJ, SSJ2) *Piccolo *Krillin *Future Trunks (Base, SSJ, ASSJ,USSJ) *Gotenks (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Bardock (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Raditz (Base, SSJ) *Turles (Base, SSJ) *Nappa (Base, SSJ) *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Goten (Base, SSJ) *Trunks (Base, SSJ) *Teen Goten (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Teen Trunks (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Salza *Neiz *Doore *Junior *Spice *Beige *Gunnar *Cooler (4th Form, Final Form) *Gerden *Garden *Junson *Audra *Hukkan *King Cold Maps Vegeta Maps *Kiner Village *Dry Fields *Throne Room(Story Mode only) *World Trade Organization Monument (Slaughter only) *Fourew Tower Earth Maps *Rocky Land *Wasteland *Kami Tower *East City *Mount Pazou *World Martial Arts Tournament (Destroyed) Namek Maps *Sacred Guardian Land *50th Town *Mount Bardock *Landing Pad *Destroyed Village Characters *Kino (Base, King) *Keitaro (Base, SSJ) *Jure (Base, Agile Power) *Kid Kino (Base) *Kid Keitaro (Base) *Kid Jure (Base) *Yolan (Base, King, Ghost) *Kid Yolan (Base) *Sagura (Base) *Doshina *Doshida (Base, 75% Power) *Kunar (Base, Agile Power) *Wire *Alpine *Namekian Guardian *Pastry *Pattie *Bio Saiyan 3.142 *Flammable *Guitar *Bass *Tambourine *Oboe *Violin *New King Kai Unlockables *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Saiyan 3) (Defeat Tambourine in the Namekian Story) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Vegeta) (Defeat Bio Saiyan 3.142) *Original Super Saiyan (Defeat the Great Ape Boss in story mode) *Keaith (Train with New King Kai in the Human story) *Nedatch (Defeat the Giant Saibamen) Achievements The following are all for Xbox 360 and PS3 and have the same name on both. *Rise of Revenge - Do the first mission of Story Mode (5G/Bronze) *All Hail King Kino - Complete Story Mode on Easy (15G/Bronze) *Revenge is Served - Complete Story Mode on Medium (20G/Silver) *Legendary Bros. - Complete Story Mode on Hard (25G/Gold) *I'm The King, He's A Super Saiyan and He Had A Girl's Name - Complete Story Mode on Expert (40G/Gold) *3.142=Pi - Complete Saiyan Story Mode on any level. (20G/Silver) *New Guardian - Complete Namekian Story Mode on any level (20G/Silver) *Resistance - Complete Human Story Mode on any level (20G/Silver) *Everyone - Have every character (30G/Gold) *Fashioneer -Have every characters costume (60G/Gold) *Flag Stealler- Complete CTF in less than 20 minutes (50G/Gold) *Over Protective - Protect your base for a whole game. (45G/Gold) *That's Big! - Defeat the Giant Saibamen (20G/Silver) *3 Raced Legend - Complete every story in Character Mode (60G/Gold) *Mode Man - Complete every Mode (80G\Gold)